The lab diaries: Winter's frost
by goodbye2you
Summary: It's the sequel to 'The lab diaries' It's got new character and everything. You didn't have to read the first one. It's about pokeperson escapees in the mountains from a Beedrill pokeboys point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Lab diaries: Winter's frost**

**Hi welcome you didn't have to read the first one to read this. New character, new place, new story and this one will be better. It won't be in diary entry form this time but still in someone's point of view.**

Well hi. I'm not the best writer on earth but I'm here to tell you my story. My name is Grant. Just Grant I was a street urchin nobody noticed I had gone prefect victim for team R.A.M. I was sixteen when they plucked me off the streets. They first said I would be given a new life become a completely new person. I didn't think it was so literal. I was turned into a pokeperson. They took a still living pokemon and slowly killed it will adding its DNA into a human. I am a Breedrill pokeperson. I was one of the more overlooked pokepeople not the strongest or the smartest could do anything special like the other I was just a freak. My hands disappeared and long needles grew instead up to my elbows, delicate wings grew out of my back, two antenna sprouted out of my forehead and annoyingly I grew a stinger why not an ordinary tail they are fine but a stinger. Well we escaped from the team R.A.M lab sadly a few of us were recaptured but Kristen (she's kind of like a leader to us) says once we get out of the mountains we are going to rescue them. We trudge up the mountains. I fly near the back by the pokepeople who have trouble moving.

"Keep moving we can't stop," Zane a Dellcatty guy yelled at a Rhydon guy.

Zane made my blood boil he was so mean. Not everyone here has he cat-like movement. That Rhydon guy has a ton of armour which is stuck to his skin it is heavy retard.

I glared at him but didn't say anything anyway he was friends with the leader and I don't want to make her mad. "What are you staring at bug boy. I know you can move faster than this, move!" he yelled at me.

Nervously I quickened by flying pace. I keep it up for ages until my wings became tired then I walked. "What's the matter bug boy can't you take a little fly?" Zane jeered.

I really want to hit him but I stayed quiet. I had become Zane's personal entertainment he became louder and louder trying to make me hurt him. Finally he tried to scratch me I blocked him with my drills. I glared at him hoping he would stop it now. No my block had made him worse teasing me about having 'moves'. I don't know what such a nice leader can be friends with such an asshole. "Oi bug boy since you still are here go be a good bug and fly up and tell Kristen that the people at the back are get tried and can't move much," he jeered.

God the nerve making fun of me and telling me to do something. I took off and flew my fastest I got to the front quickly. I bumped into a few people but most of them were too tried to say anything. I landed next to Kristen. "Miss, Zane say the people at the back are getting tried and can barely move," I said.

Kristen repeated it to the chick next to her. It was the first time I had ever seen her up close. She had a flowing white skirt and a red top she had short green hair and kind red eyes. She was a Gardevoir pokeperson. The chick next to her was called Fiona a Zangoose pokeperson. She had milk white skin and red hair burning red eyes and long purple claws. Kristen said, "Tell Zane we will stop soon".

I took off and flew towards Zane and repeated the message. He shrugged and jabbed me in the back with one of his clawed fists. He grinned stupidly. At that point I knew it was going to be worse than living in the slums.

**I know it's a bit short but it's just trying to set the scene so I know where to go with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lab diaries: Winter's frost**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy (see revenge rant) and I kind of lost my idea but I think its back. Well enjoy. This is a bit of information from the space between the last story and this one.**

**Mew3692002: No one comment on my spelling unless it's really wrong because I come from NZ. I have bad grammar I know that. On a lighter note thank you for being my first reviewer. **

None of us had talked to each other much in the lab, so none of us except Zane, Kristen and Fiona really knew each other. I found I was one of the only flying pokepeople. A few could float because of psychic abilities but none could really fly. There weren't as many pokepeople as I had expected, there were only about thirty of us. There also seemed to be only one of each type unless there was another as strong in the same type. The only two types I couldn't see anyone was dark and electric. I talked to a Mudkip pokegirl, she was used as a messenger, so she knew a lot of things about team R.A.M's plans. She was quite timid at first but once we started talking she wouldn't shut up. She told me horrible things like about how they make pokepeople by using a still living pokemon: slowly mixing their DNA together killing the pokemon.

"Grant what happened to you in the battle?" the Mudkip pokegirl asked.

"Nothing," I answered absent mindedly.

"That's a lie and we both know it!" she growled.

I had many experiences with officer Jenny for petty thief but what I had done in that battle it was the worst thing I had done it seemed like I was no longer human but the pokemon instead. "No really it's nothing," I muttered to her.

"You are not right! You act numb like you're back _there. _What happened in the battle Grant? Tell me," she begged.

"Seriously it's nothing, now quit it!" I yelled at her.

She glared at me; if only looks can kill I'd be long dead. "I was only trying to help sheesh," she growled glaring.

I don't why I opened up but I did. I think it was those orange fin things at the side of her face. "Ok I killed someone, no murdered them. I gave them a long painful death," I started gasping like a fish out of water.

The Mudkip pokegirl smiled at me and whispered, "Who was it and how did you kill it?".

I took a shuddering breath and started, "I stabbed them with my needles in the stomach. I couldn't stop myself. I stabbed his arm until the bone shattered. He screamed then I breathed poison onto him and watched him die. Stabbing him as much as possible. It was too worse of a death even for a team R.A.M grunt".

I took rasping breaths. When the Mudkip pokegirl whispered something, "Did you lose control be no longer human but pokemon? Controlled by instinct. Tell me".

I nodded still shaking slightly. I had seen plenty of horrible things will I lived in the streets: people killing for money, people unable to support themselves while other ate caviar, deaths just because people didn't give enough to save their own kind while they treat another species better than their own. Yet none of that made me any stronger one I had blood on my own hands.

The battle was bloody and one of the leaders had been captured an important guy he knew about surviving in hard place he had already had a pretty hard life he was a Charmander of something like that. Most of the grunts retreated but a lot of them had stayed and died the rebels were near so they watched and killed a few retreating grunts. They found it funny us turning on team R.A.M. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Zane. He was worried but trying to hide it. "Hey bug boy two people are missing a 12 year old girl with a 9 year old boy they should be around here somewhere. _I hope_," he whispered the last bit.

I stretched out my wings and flew up. I got to admit there is none better sensation than free flying. I flew around the snow covered ground. I never realised how cold it was I shuddered. It looked quite peaceful like something on a Christmas card. I saw a group of pokepeople but no people down the side of the mountain. I flew back to Zane who was waiting impatiently. "No-one," I whispered.

He looked crushed. He bolted over to Kristen and co. He murmured something and the group suddenly went all depressed. They seemed so bent on find those two people. I knew nothing about them. I didn't even know if they were pokepeople or not.

We were walking again. I flew up to Fiona I didn't want to ask Zane or Kristen so Fiona seemed like the only one to ask. "Who are those people Zane ask me to find?" I asked.

Fiona looked around nervously then whispered sadly, "They were the two youngest pokepeople. One was a 12 year old Pikachu girl she was really powerful and the other was an 8 year old Absol boy. He could handle the visions so Kristen dulled his powers. They were used to get food and blankets for this. We sent them a different way so they didn't have to battle. We were supposed to meet them around here but we haven't seen them yet".

**Hope you like this chapter. Note this is not my top priority story so it doesn't get updated as often but I promise it won't be as late as this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The lab diaries: Winter's frost**

**See not three weeks later. I have a few pokepeople but I need a few more they can be anything but a dark type or electric or flying type. Well enjoy.**

I knew that team R.A.M grunts were stupid but attacking us when they are still injured and knowing that we can kick their sorry asses. The snuck up behind up behind us where the ones with the best armour are. There are about thirty of us left and about 20 of them. They had lacking weapons as well which helped them a lot NOT. Three of us could have taken them on maybe one if they were pissed off enough. Well I prove myself as the first to lose themselves in the pokemon. I was one of the first to react and the only one to react because I got them. I am a Beedrill know to be angered easily and have quick reflexes. When I saw them I flew up and spat out purple spores. In humans pokemon poisons work a lot quicker. The hacked around and I dive bombed using all three of my weapons. Killing those who were already doomed. Needles flashing across team R.A.M flesh. A few gasped came from the gathering pokepeople. Every grunt fell down dead and I glared as if expecting more. The Mudkip pokegirl tried to approach me but I sliced at her lucky Mudkips are fast. I growled shocking quite a few people then I did the thing which made me seemed so macho… I fainted.

My eyes flickered open and I mumbled something about muggers. I saw that I was tied to a few rocks. "Huh," I grunted trying to get up.

A very skittish looking Dratini girl was hovering around me. When she heard me she screamed. "He's awake! He's awake!" she cried.

Quite a few pokepeople gathered around. Getting bored of people staring at me I slide the rope off my needles. I really didn't want to ask for help but it is impossible to undo knots with needles. So instead I kept my feet tied up and asked, "Why are you staring at me?".

Most were too skittish to come forward but the Mudkip pokegirl came forward she had a slash on her face. "What happened to your face Nicola?" I asked.

She looked really upset. "Don't you remember?" she asked.

I tilted my head trying to think and then answered with, "No".

She answered with, "You did it".

"What!" I yelled

"Well a bunch of team R.A.M grunts snuck up behind us. You saw them you went psycho and you poisoned them then started slicing them down. After you killed them you were still all psycho and if anyone approached you, you sliced at them," she said quietly.

I studied her face for any sign of a joke. She just looked sad. The people started filing away. I sat still tied up thinking. 'It's happened again the pokemon is taking over. I am an early experiment so I have more problems than the others' I thought. Nicola came and sat beside me. "Suppose you want those ropes off," she smiled.

I glared at the ropes and before waiting for an answer she untied them. "Thanks," I mumbled.

We sat in quiet for a while. Then she screamed, "Come on it isn't that that bad. So you may be losing yourself but you are still you here aren't you".

I didn't know how to answer I was able to kill heaps of people in a very short time. So I did the only thing I could think of, I completely ignored her. She pushed me over growling, "Answer me!".

I didn't need Nicola at that moment so I flew up into the air. I kept flying upwards until breathing got hard. I saw something which made my blood boil, team R.A.M hunting parties scattered over the mountains. 'I hope they're freezing their arses off' I thought. I flew back to the group. "Where have you been," Nicola yelled her hands on her hips.

I cringed and pointed upwards. "I kind of knew that smart guy!" she yelled back.

Many found it was quite funny the guy who had killed heaps of team R.A.M grunts was scared of the quiet Mudkip pokegirl. They still thought she was quiet that was really funny. I didn't really want to tell them about the millions of grunts combing the mountains for us. So I kind of took a few steps back for her so luckily into Zane. "Watch it. Oh it's you bug boy. Kristen wants to see you," he growled.

I nervously flew towards Kristen. I landed in front of her trying not to hit her. I fell over making myself look 'so' dangerous. "You're the one who killed the team R.A.M grunts?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded nervously. She sent a wave of psychic energy at me. I flew over it. She kept trying to hit me with them. I dodged and swerved finally sending a mild paralysing spore at her. Electricity covered her body. She shuddered then it went away. "Well he does show good battling even if he was holding back," she whispered to herself.

She bit her lip in thought. "You seemed quite dangerous with the grunts even if your not here with me. When we travel you will walk at the front with me. So if you go like that again I can stop you," she decided.

I nodded and opened up my wings. "One more thing," she said before I took off, "When you walk with me, you walk got it?"

I nodded sourly and took off and looked for Nicola. I looked into the horizon wondering how many team green grunts were there. A water gun brushed my wing. I looked down and saw Nicola I landed next to her. "You're bloody blind man," she laughed.

I gave her smile hoping that would satisfy her. "God you're so bloody distracted. You probably would of never noticed me if I didn't have such good aim," she snapped.

I shrugged. I shuddered it got so cold up in these mountains. She yawned. "Okay screw trying to get any sense into your brain I'm going to sleep. Good night," she snapped sleepily.

**Sorry it's short and a bit boring and I won't be updating for a little while I need to work out how I'm going to write battle because a suck at writing them so if you want me to continue quicker. Wait for a story called 'Battles' to come out then tell me how to improve my style.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The lab diaries: Winter's frost**

**Wow I'm updating it's a miracle isn't it. Sorry if it isn't my best but I'm a little rusty and try to get back in Grant's mind may take a little bit. I might up the rating to M because that scene was a little bloody I'm not sure. Oh yeah later on in the chapter IT ISN'T ROMANCE HE'S JUST FEELING HAPPY AND THEY ARE FRIENDS JUST FRIENDS.**

* * *

I felt kind of guilty for ignoring Nicola like that but I have way too much going on inside my head. I was labeled as dangerous by most and most of them avoided me like the plague. It's quite a step from being completely ignored. The grunts bugged me (not pun intended) as well I felt like going out there and getting rid of them. Then the thought hit me why don't I do exactly that. It may prove that I was losing it but if no one saw me killing the grunts we would be safer and no one would see me deteriorating.

I rose slowly from the snowy ground shaking my wings I buzzed upwards and looked for the small lights of their campfires. Spotting one a glided towards it one sentry stood outside it. He wasn't paying much attention to his job he was more worried about warming up his hands. I silently swooped down on him quickly slitting his throat.

Dispute what people say there is nothing poetic about slitting someone's throat. It's as bloody as hell, blood seems to keep pouring out until it seems like there's no blood left to leak. So much for no one finding out I was coated in his blood.

Steeping in the cave I saw four R.A.Ms huddling around the fire. They were talking and laughing seeming so normal I almost stopped their and let them live _almost_. I snuck up behind the first one and stuck my needle through his back and through to the other side. He made a few croaking noises before slumping. The other three gasped and before they had shut their mouths my needle had driven its self through the next ones head it squashed like a pumpkin he crumpled like your homemade woodshop project as soon you use them.

The other two were reaching for their guns when I came at them needles raised. Their eyes went wide knowing the will not survive. Showing as much mercy as I did with the others I drove my needles into their torsos. I almost smiled at the smoothness of the murders. I probably would if I wasn't feel like I was about to throw up.

I saw they had a decent sized water supply I was myself down. Grabbing it I huddled it to my chest and flew as fast as possible. Last night I had seen a cave a little up from where we were camped; if I plant the water there Kristen might pick it up.

I flew down to the cave feeling empty I had rid the world from some of that scum why didn't it feel right. It feel so right when I put my needle to the sentry's throat, so right when his blood spurted onto my face. I liked to battle I had learned that already but that wasn't a battle it was a massacre. They didn't fight back because they didn't have time. I was so deep in thought I almost missed the cave. I propped it against the wall of the cave close to the entrance. I try to make it look like it had been there for a while and not planted by the rockets. I flew back to camp hoping to dodge any early risers. I found my place slightly off the main group and shut my eyes.

I was woke up a familiar blue face above mine. "Morning sleepy head," Nicola smiled.

I stretched and yawn then mumbled, "Mornin' Nix".

She changed immediately and looked concerned. "How are you feeling today bumble bee," she asked kindly layered with concerned.

I jumped at her grabbing her around the waist careful not to cut her with my needles her eyes went wide and she struggled a bit. I jumped up flapping my wings, I glided around the campsite twirling and twisting doing summersaults. Nicola had stopped struggling and laughed. Finally I fluttered down touching down I whispered to her, "That's how I feel".

We both laughed not giggled but full heartedly laughed with true happiness. I had no idea why I was so happy it was like all my problems had just gone on holiday. A big smile was plastered all over my face. We looked like little kids. Then Kristen little assistant an Abra pokegirl nicknamed Kat. I don't know her real name but Kat suited her. "That's the dangerous one! The one who need to be up front to make sure everyone's safe! He is acting like a three year old and happy vibes are coming off him like nothing I've ever felt. May I laugh?" Kat giggled.

I shrugged still smiling like an idiot. "See you Nicola," I smiled.

She waved as I buzzed off _literary._ I ducked and dodged through the camp for the second time that morning. I landed gracefully next to Kristen. "Whoa," she hissed to Kat.

"I know, I know," Kat hissed back.

Kristen screwed up her face concentrating probing my mind. Nothing's like it's supposed to be. Probing isn't a faint tickle but it feels like your head is about to be ripped in two. I fell to my knees using all my energy to try and push Kristen out of my head. Bit by bit the pain eased but it wasn't Kristen stopping it was me pushing her out. She looked surprised. "You can't do that," she gasped.

I probably couldn't do it again but it had worked. Then I fell to my knees I hadn't fainted but my brain couldn't handle any unnecessary tasks, that means you standing. I watched as Kristen lifted me using her psychic powers. My brain was absolutely fried, it hurt like hell. I hoped they found the cave. I heard a familiar voice, "Let me past. Move it. Now where is he!?! What did that bitch do to him!?!".

Nicola pushed her way through to the front; anyone who tried to stop her got hit by one hell of a water gun. Her eyes went wide. "What the hell did you do to him? Put him down now!" she growled.

Kristen shrugged and plopped me unceremoniously on the ground. She received a withering look from Nicola. She scooped me up being careful of my needles. Pokepeople are stronger than humans but one would struggle if they had to carry one pokeperson with two needles which weighed a freaking ton. She soon fell back I felt kind of bad that she had to carry me but hey don't listen to the person who can't move at all. Soon we fell back with my old crowd the people. The slow walkers and Zane. "Aw is little bug boy tired," he teased.

Unlike me Nicola doesn't hold back her feelings but releases them on contact and it's usually from her mouth in liquid form. The water gun hit him in the face snapping his head back. He got absolutely soaked though and if I could move I would have pissed myself laughing. Nicola smiled evilly then using the exact tone Zane used minutes ago she teased, "Aw did the kitty get wet".

For once the stereotypes were right he did not like getting wet at all. He shook himself vigorously trying to get rid of the water. Giving all the pokepeople around dirty looks. Thank god my head ache started to subside. So I started to get movement back and something I haven't mentioned is that Beedrill wings need almost constant movement and I haven't moved them for a couple of hours. So I instinctively I started beating them and that's kind of hard them someone's holding you. "Ouch," Nicola gasped wincing.

She dropped me like a stone. Dispute my beating wings I hit the ground with a thud. I seemed to spasm a few times before gaining control. I shuddered as I rose beating my wings furiously to help me stand. Then whispered three words which explained the situation perfectly, "Ouch that hurt".

Nicola burst out laughing not the best moment but it ended up contagious soon I gave a nervous laugh and it evolved into a great full hearted laugh. It's strange how these little things happen. Life probably couldn't get worse but I still laughed. Even when I was human I rarely smiled let alone laughed.

Nicola probably was the best person I had ever met she gone through the same horror that I had yet she still approached everything with a smile. She still stuck with me though I was sour and mean. I remember the first time we met I pushed her down growling. Luckily our relationship went uphill.

I loved her but not in boy friend, girl friend but in a way you love your brother of sister. Unconditionally she was my best friend. Something I had never had and I figured so far that in our few seconds of laughing I had figured it out and I thought I had just had a bad brain freeze.

Like can seem pretty good some times no matter what the picture is if you look at the little ones. I could move again, I was with Nix and Zane got what he deserved. I know I was going to be dunked in deep shit sooner or later but hey life was sweet for then.

Then all hell broke lose.

**

* * *

I know I know I'm a soppy git. It seemed so violent at the start I needed to stick some contrast in which wasn't romance. I'm still open to ideas characters, battles, and a plot line (which is missing like many other things). Review.**


End file.
